phoenix_rising_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Kyogre
Kyogre is a -type Pokémon. It does not evolve. It cannot be caught, but can be acquired through the exploitation of a bug (0.1.2), which will be fixed in 0.1.5, and all Kyogres will evolve to a higher form! Pokédex Entry Biology 'Physiology' (Bulbapedia, 2018) Kyogre is a massive whale-like Pokémon with two big pectoral fins, each with four white square-shaped nails. It has a deep blue body and a white chin area with two small spikes protruding under it. Above each eye are two white, oval-shaped spots. It has red stripes around its chin, eyes, dorsal fins, and torso. These stripes glow when Kyogre is brimming with power. The tail is tattered with four trailing parts, the inner ones being smaller than the outer. Its eyes are small, yellow, and shadowed with black. 'Natural Abilities' Kyogre is said to be a powerful Pokémon, having control over the element of water and rain to have quenched areas of the world plagued with drought and to have expanded the seas. Kyogre is normally calm and peaceful, but if it meets its rival, Groudon, Kyogre will engage in a cataclysmic battle against it. In the Mystery Dungeon series and core series, Kyogre is able to fly. Kyogre is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move Origin Pulse. 'Habitat' Kyogre generally lives deep in the ocean, and is said to rest in a deep trench. Game Locations Held Items Base Stats Type Effectiveness Moves By Leveling Up By TM/HM By breeding Evolution Kyogre will be forced Evolved in Update 0.1.5. Even though the Evolution is widely known at the current point of time, I will keep it secret until the official 0.1.5 release date. ~Khopest Sprites Trivia (Bulbapedia, 2018) * In games prior to Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, Kyogre has a catch rate of 5. * Palace Maven Spenser has a staff with Kyogre's markings on it. * Primal Kyogre has the highest Special Attack base stat, Special Defense base stat, and base stat total of all Water-type Pokémon. * In Pokémon Battle Revolution, Marina has a costume based on Kyogre. * In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, a Kyogre that knows Surf will allow the player to travel more quickly on water than with other Pokémon. This action has its own animation and larger hitbox. ** Additionally, a Kyogre that knows Dive will allow the player to avoid underwater trainer battles. This action also has its own animation and larger hitbox. * Primal Kyogre is the heaviest Water-type Pokémon. 'Origin' Kyogre may be modeled after the Earth's oceans and may be based on the Hebrew legends of Leviathan, the unconquerable primal master of the sea. Its counterparts were Behemoth and Ziz. Just as Kyogre is in conflict with Groudon, it was said that at the end of time Leviathan and Behemoth would start a battle that would kill them both. The Hebrew word for Leviathan is now used for whales in modern Hebrew, which may be why Kyogre's appearance also draws inspiration from whales, especially the orca. Name Origin Kyogre may be a combination of 海 kai (ocean) and orca (a species described as a whale, but is more closely related to dolphins). Notably, it may also involve 海王 kaiō (king of the sea), which are the first two characters in 海王星 Kaiōsei (Neptune). Game Trivia The creator of this page (Khopest) has successfully caught all 24 Natures of Kyogre, which took them over 4 hours to soft reset, and other stuff required. Images of all 24 in their box is on the right: --> Shiny is definitely legit :D